


Into The Light

by Stony_Otp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_Otp/pseuds/Stony_Otp
Summary: Tony was on a simple mission with Steve. It was something Captain America and Iron Man could handle alone. Everything went wrong so fast.





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started on my Instagram @stony.otp. I decided to make this an actual long story. Hope you enjoy!

His body hurt. Pain was ripping through his body, it hurt with every movement he made. Trying to keep focus on his goal to keep crawling.

"Just get to Steve." he thought to himself, slowly pulling himself forward. "I need to get to him"

"J-J wha-what are hi-his vitals?" Tony spoke softly to JARVIS his voice tired and strained.

"His vitals are low Sir, they are slowly decreasing." JARVIS replied with an off tone. "Yours are not well either Sir."

Tony ignored his A.I he just had a little bit more to go. "Steve? Steve!" he called as he continued to crawl through the wreckage. "Steve c-come on. L-look at me Steve I'm almost there." 

"T-Tony?" Steve replied softly, far to softly for Tony's liking. 

"Yeah hun I'm right here" finally reaching Steve's side. "I'm r-right here" 

Steve slowly turned his head towards Tony, eyes not completely open. 

"Hey c-come on w-wake up, don't fall a-asleep on me" Tony spoke into his ear as he tried to pull Steve into a sitting position. "W-wake up" 

Steve looked over to Tony. "T-Tony...h-hurts..it hurts…" Tony looked down at Steve's hand holding his side. There was a huge gash on his side surrounded by burn marks. His suit was scorched showing he took an almost direct hit. There was blood rushing down the sides of his head that didn't look any better. 

"I-I know hun. I-I know." Tony squeezed Steve's other hand ignoring his own pain. "I know, the o-others are on the way." 

It all happened too fast. They had just been fighting some secret agents then suddenly explosions came out of nowhere. The first explosion sent Steve flying along with debris. Before Tony could react the next explosion happened sending him flying in the opposite direction. 

After a moment of just trying to process what had happened alarms started to sound on the Hub. Steve's suit, Steve's suit had damage. The alarms blared that parts were gone and medical attention was needed. 

After asking JARVIS to scan for unsettled debris and waiting for the go ahead he used most of his power to get free. He needed to get to Steve.

Now finally making it to Steve,Tony didn't know what to do. He used what was left of his power to make it here and Steve couldn't move. What was he supposed to do? 

"Steve? Steve hun? Can you hear me? Tony asked looking at his husband. 

"Y-yes I can hear y-you…" Steve replied softly squeezing Tony's hand."S-sorry Tony.." 

"W-what are y-you sorry for?" Tony asked. "You did nothing wrong" 

"I-I can't...I can't.." Steve's voice was getting softer. 

"N-no. No! Steve!" adrenaline giving Tony sudden power to shake him. " Steve! Steven look at me! Don't you dare fall asleep." 

"Tony...I-I love..I love you" he replied. "S-so much" 

"I-if you l-love me then s-stay awake!" Tony sobbed tears falling down his face. "Steve stay awake!" 

"Don't cry" Steve replied squeezing Tony's hand again the best he could. "Love...d-don't c-cry..." 

Tony felt as Steve's body fell limp, his hand no longer holding his own. 

"Steve! No please! Steve!" Tony screamed his body shaking.

"Steve...?" He sobbed. "Please...? Don't leave me please..." 

"I...love..you…"

Tony didn't know how long he was there waiting all alone holding his husband. Just waiting and praying to whoever would listen. 

His body hurt. The pain was ripping through his body. He didn't hear the voices nearby. He didn't care. 

His vision was getting darker the voices getting closer but he didn't care. He couldn't seem to care. 

Beeping there was a constant beeping. It was low. 

Wherever he was it was bright and the air was cool. His body felt like he was laying down. The bed he was on was soft and smelled very clean.

"I'm not in the armor!?" Tony screamed in his head. 

The beeping sound was getting faster, louder.

"Steve!? Where was Steve!?" 

The beeping sound grew louder and started to beep quicker. 

Tony ignored it, finally realizing he could move his arms more freely. Finally pulling himself up his body felt like it was burning but he needed to find Steve. His vision was blurred and he couldn't focus. 

"Get him down!" Someone yelled. "We need to calm him down!" 

His chest hurt and more voices started to yell. He felt someone try to push him down pushing back made his chest hurt more. 

The beeping was erratic. It was loud and out of control. 

Finally as his vision started to focus he noticed a body in the bed next to his. 

As soon as he noticed the golden hair he felt a sharp and cold pain in his neck. 

"Steve…?" His vision went black, the beeping calmed down.


End file.
